Work vehicles, such as tractors, combines, front end loaders, excavators, and the like, typically have enclosed cabs with large window assemblies to provide ventilation and to allow an operator a good view of their work environment. Frequently, these window assemblies provide multiple fixed and/or movable window panes within a perimeter frame.
During vehicle assembly, a window assembly can be attached to a body side wall as a single complete unit or in pieces. In most instances the window assembly is permanently attached from the outside of the vehicle by its perimeter frame with a weatherproof seal using compressible sealing rings, adhesives, and the like. Protective caging can also be added to the outside surface of the window assembly to protect window panes and the vehicle operator from stray impact.
Periodically, it is necessary or desirable to provide maintenance, cleaning, or replacement of various window assembly components. This can be a complicated and impractical task, especially when protective caging is in place. Removal of the caging and the entire assembly is impractical and time consuming for a single person due to its size and weight. Further, removal of the entire window assembly also requires new weatherproofing when reinstalling. The cost and effort associated with such steps can reduce the frequency of needed repairs or maintenance or take the vehicle out of service for extended periods of time.
Despite the current state of the art, further improvements in window assembly maintenance are possible and desired. It would be desirable to provide a window assembly that can be disassembled, in whole or in part and as needed from within the inside of a work vehicle cab without the need to remove any perimeter framing.